crialafandomcom-20200213-history
Skye
Skye is an original character made for the universe of the game, Until Dawn. Appearance Skye has fair skin and black hair, which goes to her mid-back. She normally leaves her hair down, with her bangs parted to the right, sweeping across her forehead. Her eyes are blue, though some green is mixed in, making it more of an aquamarine. She wears a soft pink lip gloss and has her nails painted a sparkly red. In the prologue, she is wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, scoop neck black shirt. When the group meets up a year later, her clothing consists of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt, sneakers and a black hoodie. Personality Skye is described as resourceful, observant and considerate. She is one of the more leveled headed members of the group. She is a kind and caring individual, though it takes her time to warm up to people. She is often soft-spoken, and doesn't like being in the spotlight, preferring to keep to herself and her group of friends. She is not one to use vulgarities, only using such language on rare occasions. Initially, she comes off as somewhat standoffish and cold at first, due to her shy and soft-spoken nature. But as the events of the night progress, she proves just how much she cares for her friends. She also shows that she is resourceful and will do whatever she can to help her friends. Until Dawn Biography Soft-spoken and a little on the shy side, Skye has always been labeled as the quiet one. She sticks to herself. At least, until Sam befriended her and she joined this group of misfits. She is often found outside with her camera, taking pictures of anything and everything. One Year Ago Skye is first seen passed out on the small couch, in front of the fireplace in the lodge. Because of this, it is obvious that she had nothing to do with the prank on Hannah. When walking around before finding the note to Hannah from Mike, Beth sees her passed out on the couch and says "wow, it really was your first time drinking, wasn't it?". Chapter 1 A year later, she returns to the lodge with everyone else. She is seen outside of the cable car, making her way to the lodge. She walks by Mike on the way, sharing a small conversation with him before the two of them continue on their way. She also passes by Emily, whom she greets before continuing on her way to the lodge. Once at the lodge, she is seen sitting up higher on the steps behind Ashley. While Chris and Josh go to find a way into the lodge, she remains outside with Ashley, and later Sam. After the fight in the lodge (either between Mike and Matt or Jessica and Emily), Skye stays behind as Ashley and Chris are sent off to go find a spirit board together. As Sam and Josh go to turn on the hot water, she looks around while waiting for them to return. When Sam goes to take her bath, Skye calls out that she gets a bath next. Chapter 2 - Coming Soon - Chapter 3 - Coming Soon - Chapter 4 - Coming Soon - Chapter 5 - Coming Soon - Chapter 6 - Coming Soon - Chapter 7 - Coming Soon - Chapter 8 If Emily survived her escape from the mines, she will run back to the lodge. Skye will be sitting with the group on the couch, helping Sam and Ashley to comfort her. Then someone will start banging on the door. It turns out to be the Stranger, who then tells them of the Wendigos that live on the mountain. After this, she will head to the basement with the group, as instructed by him. If Chris doesn't return after looking for Josh, she will be comforting Ashley with Sam. The group, consisting of Skye, Sam, Mike, Ashley and possibly Emily and Chris, then look through the Stranger's belongings. When Ashley finds out that Emily was bitten, Skye is seen telling her to try to calm down, though it falls on deaf ears. She then joins Sam in pleading with Mike to not shoot Emily. Almost immediately after Mike leaves to head to the Sanatorium once again, Skye takes off after him and manages to get through the door before it was locked. He tells her to go back to the group, and she insists that he shouldn't go by himself. A small argument ensues, but in the end, he relents in letting her go with him and tells her to stay close. She agrees, and the two set off to the Sanatorium. Chapter 9 Skye and Mike arrive at the Sanatorium with the purpose of finding to Josh to get the cable car keys. At the Sanatorium, more objects and evidence are found that reveal the true purpose behind the Sanatorium: keeping the Wendigos locked up so they don't escape into the wild and attack innocent people. They have various encounters with the Wendigos, and end up inadvertently releasing several of them. Mike will attempt to fight off the Wendigos as they pursue him and Skye. During which, he can be seen pushing her behind him, in order to keep her further away from danger. Near the end, Sam arrives in time to attack and help finish off a flaming Wendigo before/after escaping the Sanatorium. Chapter 10 Skye, Mike and Sam continue through the mines, where Mike tells the both of them that the Wendigos from the 1950's incident must be at least 80 years old. It is here in that there will be the opportunity to find Hannah's journal. It reveals what really happened after the twins disappeared. Not only that, they will find the recent victim (or victims) of the Wendigo. Upon seeing the body (or bodies), Skye will begin to shake and force herself not to get sick, having to take several moments to compose herself. Not long later, they find Josh, who is stuck in one of his hallucinations. In order to snap him out of it, Mike slaps him across the face. Once the cable car keys are retrieved from Josh, Sam decides to climb up the cliff in order to get back to the lodge as quickly as possible. Mike and Skye are forced to backtrack and escort Josh due to the fact that he is in no shape to make the climb. As they are making their way back through the water, Mike suddenly gets dragged below. This causes Skye to wade back to the left a little bit, so she can try to move around Josh to get to where Mike was. But she freezes when the Wendigo emerges from the water, aiming to grab Josh. If the Wendigo kills Josh, Skye can either force herself to remain still or end up moving because she is so taken back by the sight of Josh being killed. If she moves, the Wendigo will notice her. Immediately, it will attack her and shove its fingers through her neck to pull her head off. If she remains still until the Wendigo is gone, she will go back through the water and come out of the mines by herself. She will make her way towards the lodge, making it back in time for the lodge to explode. If the Wendigo captures Josh, Skye will watch as it does so. Seeing where the Wendigo took Josh, Skye will either go look for Josh or leave the mines by herself. If she chooses to leave the mines by herself, she will make it out and back to the cabin in time for it to explode. If she chooses to go look for Josh, she will climb out of the water to go look for him. When she finds him, she will help get him out as well. She will lead him by the hand through the water and back outside toward the lodge. The two will get through the trees just as the lodge explodes. Credits * If Skye survives until dawn ''and got Josh out, ''she will appear in the police interviews in the end credits. She insists that she couldn't just leave him there, and that no one would deserve the fate he would have been left to. * If Skye survives until dawn and didn't look for Josh, she will stare blankly at her lap, saying that she didn't go look for him and just left him there. * If Skye survives until dawn and saw Josh die, she will be visibly very upset, shaking and starting to sob. Possible Deaths * Skye can be decapitated if she moves after the Wendigo has killed Josh. Relationships Ashley - Coming Soon - Beth Washington - Coming Soon - Chris - Coming Soon - Emily - Coming Soon - Hannah Washington - Coming Soon - Jessica - Coming Soon - Josh Washington - Coming Soon - Matt - Coming Soon - Mike - Coming Soon - Sam - Coming Soon - Trivia Facts * She was in the photography club in high school. * Her dream job is to become a photographer. * She was voted most likely to become a photographer. * In ten years, she sees herself as a free lance photographer. * Her highest traits are honest, charitable and curious. * Her lowest traits are funny, brave and romantic. * Her highest relationship status is with Sam, Mike, and Chris. * Her lowest relationship status is with Emily. Quotes * - Coming Soon - Notes * All information gathered from the Until Dawn Wikia * All pictures used to portray Skye belong to Alex Evans (saturdayx on deviantart) and Carolanne Evans, his sister